Modern Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) applications typically include multi-layered architecture. The multi-layered architecture can include a presentation layer, a service layer, a data access layer, and a business logic layer. The business logic layer can include business logic that may describe a sequence of operations associated with data accessible by an ERP application. In addition, the business logic layer may include core business logic, localization business logic and extensibility business logic, just to name a few examples.